Recall
by Temporary Escape
Summary: Oh no! Can they even recall that? What happens when Rick's Saturday plans for a drive in the Ferrari get interrupted?   First published fanfic. Would love feed back.


Rick lay asleep cuddled under a mound of blankets when his alarm abruptly interrupted a dream he was having.

Beep, beep….beep, beep

"uhhh"

Beep, beep….beep, beep

Rick pulled the covers down from over his head and groped the bedside table searching for the offending object.

_Why did I set my alarm for so early on a Saturday? Oh right surprising Kate with coffee and maybe getting her to agree to a Saturday drive. Gotta get going_.

Rick sprung from bed and got ready to leave in a flash. He ran out the front door and hit the button for the elevator. As soon as it arrived Rick hit his head with the palm of his hand.

_Forgot the car keys. Taking the Ferrari today. She wont be able to resist going out if I let her drive_.

After getting his keys he got in the Ferrari and headed to his daily coffee shop.

"Hey Frank"

"Hi Mr. Castle. The Usual?"

"Yep"

"You got it. By the way, when am I going to meet two pumps sugar free vanilla? It's been four years just about."

"Soon Frank, soon."

"I'm starting to think she doesn't exist."

"Oh trust me she exists."

"Here you go. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

Hopping back in the Ferrari he made his way to Kate's.

Kate lay in bed feeling her stomach turning.

_Oh come on not again_. She threw back the blankets and ran for the bathroom. _Fourth time since one this morning. Can't I get some rest?_ she thought as she gripped the edges of the porcine throne.

She sat on the cool bathroom floor until her stomach settled. Picking her weak body up off the floor she made her way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a sports drink from the fridge, _Gotta stay hydrated_, she thought as she took a sip of water.

Bang, bang, bang…Bang, bang, bang

Slowly Kate made her way to the door. _It's gotta be Castle. He's the only one crazy enough to be here at this hour._

Bang, bang, "Kate?"...Bang, bang, bang

"God Castle keep it down some people are still trying to sleep."

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" she doesn't look so good.

"No, but if you wake my neighbors…" _oh God he has coffee_, "Get rid of it! Get it out Castle!"

"What this?" he held up the coffee.

Kate shook her head yes as she placed a hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

"Sorry Kate. I'll get rid of it. I'll be right back," he called after her.

Leaving Kate's door a jar he ran down the three flights of stairs and out the front door. _Change of plans. Looks like a day cuddled up on the bathroom floor_. Rick threw the coffee away in the nearest trashcan and ran for the Ferrari. He flung open the passenger's side door and opened the glove box. _I have a toothbrush in here somewhere, I know it. Ha, here it is. _Locking up the car he sprinted back to Kate's apartment and to her kitchen sink where he brushed his teeth rapidly and ran towards Kate's room.

"Kate?" no response, "Kate, I'm coming in."

He found her leaning over the toilet and knelt down beside her placing a hand on her back soothing her the best he could as he held back her hair.

" I threw out the coffee and brushed my teeth in case you wanna have a make out session later." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Castle!"

"It was a joke Kate, it was a joke. I didn't want my breath to make you run in here again."

Rick then stood up and got Kate a glass of water, "here," he handed the glass to her and she rinsed her mouth out.

"Thanks."

Rick helped Kate off the floor as she tried to get up.

"To bed?" Rick asked.

"No I want to sit on the couch. I don't think I will be going to sleep anytime soon and I want to watch some tv."

"Ok," Rick lead Kate into her living room and helped her get situated on the couch. He then went to grab a blanket that was draped over a chair in the corner.

"No blanket Rick. I don't want to get tangled in it when I have to get up again."

"Do you have a thermometer Kate? We should take your temperature; though you don't feel that hot."

"Yeah, top shelf in the medicine cabinet."

Rick left Kate on the couch and entered the bathroom. He placed his hand on the edge of the medicine cabinet, _this is a little awkward_, he thought as he opened it. _Find the thermometer and get out. Where's the thermometer again? Ah here it is_.

Just then Kate came running into the bathroom and knocked into Rick making him knock the contents of the top shelf into the sink below. Rick knelt down and repeated the same process as before and handed Kate a glass of water when she was finished. Kate sat with her back against the wall, knees to her chest. She gently placed her chin on top of her knees.

"Don't you want to go back to the couch or get in bed?"

"No don't think I can just yet, stomach's still churning."

"All right I'm gonna clean up the mess I made," he said as he stood up from the floor. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks, maybe after I'm done in here I'll try some water again, but right now it will only come back up."

"Ok, just close your eyes and rest while you can."

Kate leaned her head back against the wall. She could hear Rick clanking the objects around in the sink trying to put them back. He placed the thermometer near the edge of the sink and started picking up the objects he had inadvertently knocked down.

_I'm not gonna be nosy. I'm not gonna be nosy. Well its not being nosy if I have to put it back right? I have to look at it. Hmm, so far typical girl stuff hair bands, nail file, lip gloss, floss. Hmmm, what's this? _His curiosity piqued he held up a blue handle with a loop at the top. _What could this be used for?_ he wondered.

"Castle put it back." Rick jumped startled by Kate.

_How does she do that?_ "Kate what is this thing?" she opened her eyes and saw what he held and then closed them again.

"It's a Topsy Tail."

"A what?"

"You put your hair in a ponytail and it makes a loop out of it."

"Oh." He replied as he placed it back in the cabinet.

He continued to clean up the mess until he reached a prescription box, "_Katherine Beckett take one pill daily or as directed by your doctor_," he read. "_Norgestrel," never heard of this stuff before. Wonder what it's…_

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"stop..being..nosy," Kate took a deep breath as her stomach started to revolt again.

Rick knelt down next to her as she wretched over and over again nothing coming out.

"Kate how long have you been throwing up?"

Kate picked up one finger off of the rim of the toilet.

"Since one? We need to get more fluid into you. It's been eight and a half hours Kate. You're probably dehydrated."

She pointed out the door.

"Are you kicking me out?"

She shook her head no slightly and pointed back out the door again.

"You want something from out there? Oh that's right I saw two bottles out on your counter. I'll be right back in Kate. Just so you know worst game of charades ever." He returned with the two bottles; one water the other a sports drink.

Kate now sat against the wall. He held out both bottles as he sat on the floor next to Kate. "What one Kate?" She looked at the water not having enough energy to move. Rick sat the sports drink on the floor and twisted the cap off the bottle of water. Then he held it up to Kate's lips.

"Here you go Kate. Small sips okay? I know it will probably come back up but we gotta get you hydrated."

Kate took three small sips than turned her head away not wanting any more.

"Kate you need to drink more than that."

Closing her eyes she turned back to the bottle and Rick held her chin to help support her as she took another three additional sips. Suddenly she was pushing him out of the way again. They continued this pattern for the next two hours.

Kate's stomach finally settled down and Rick decided it was time for her to get some well deserved sleep.

"Come on Kate let's get you in bed," he helped her off the hard bathroom floor and slowly helped her get to her warm cozy bed. He tucked her in carefully making sure the side was loose so she could easily get out. He also placed a bucket next to her bed in case she could not make it into the bathroom. He bent over and placed a kiss on Kate's forehead.

"Get some rest. I'll be out on the couch. If you need anything call." He walked out of her room after she started drifting off to sleep. _Well at least she doesn't have a feaver. Plus she has kept down those ten sips of water for the last fifteen minutes. Hopefully she will be able to sleep for a few hours_.

Rick sat on the couch and flicked on Kate's television. _What's there to watch on a Saturday?_ He flipped through the channels until he landed on the morning cartoons. _What time is it?_ He looked at the clock in the kitchen 11:30am it read. _Wow we were in there for quite awhile_. Rick settled in and made himself comfy for an afternoon of tv watching.

As the cartoons ended and the twelve o'clock news came on Rick sat listening for Kate to stir. _She's been asleep for a half hour, better go check on her._ Rick approached Kate's bedroom door and pushed it open a few inches. He stood with his pressed against the doorjamb watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept. _She would shoot me right now if she knew I was watching her_. He stood there a few more minutes before slowly closing the door the few inches he had opened it. He crept his way back into the living room trying not to make any noise. Then he curled back into his spot on the couch again leaning his head on the back of it and closed his eye listening to the news.

"After the break we will be informing you of a recall that may have some of you needing to pick up a pregnancy test this afternoon. We'll be right back with the story after these messages."

Rick began laughing to himself, _well that sucks. What kind of recall could that be?_ His brain went on spinning wild stories throughout the commercial break.

"Welcome back everyone. Today is February 1st. As mentioned before the break, 'Pfizer is recalling one million packets of birth control pills due to a packaging error that could raise the risk of an accidental pregnancy by leaving women with an inadequate dose. The problem affects fourteen lots of Lo/Ovral-28 tablets and fourteen lots of generic Norgestrel and Ethinyl Estradiol tablets. Both are manufactured by…"

_OH SHIT!_ Rick jumped off the couch and crashed through Kate's bedroom door. He threw back the door of the medicine cabinet frantically searching and knocking things to the sink and floor below.

"Rick?...Rick?...Rick!" He ran into her room holding the prescription box he had held earlier.

_Norgestrel. Norgestrel. That's what they said right? That's what… Oh, God!_ "Kate please tell me this isn't your birth control," he blurted out.

"What?" she replied groggily.

"Is this your birth control?" he asked less rushed.

"Yes. What are you doing with it?"

"Ok, don't panic. Don't panic! Oh God!"

"Rick you're panicking. Calm down. What's wrong?" she asked weakly and half asleep.

"I think you're pregnant!" he practically shouted.

"What?" she questioned as she sat straight up; she was awake now. "I'm on birth control Rick. I can't get pregnant."

"tv, recall. Recall, tv, news," he said shaking the box of prescription at her.

"Castle calm down you aren't making any sense. For being a writer you're doing a horrible job stringing together words that I can understand. This is not a good time to forget what you do for a living Castle." Rick took a deep breath and calmed down slightly.

"They recalled your birth control and you've been throwing up all morning Kate."

"What do you mean they recalled my birth control?"

"I mean they are saying it doesn't work. Something about messing up the dosing; accidental pregnancy."

"Oh God! Oh God! Castle if this is some kind of joke it's not funny!"

"No joke Kate. It was on the news."

"I can't be. It's just the stomach bug, right? Right Rick?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor" he said helplessly

"Ok, we just need to calm down." She took a deep shaky breath. "Move," she pushed Rick out of the way running to the bathroom. Rick joined her and when she was done they both sat with their backs to the wall.

"What should we do Kate?"

"I don't know Rick."

"Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No, no. Just give me a minute okay?" She closed her eyes and leaned against him while he put an arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"We'll get through this either way Kate. I'll be right here with you always."

"I know," she replied as she snuggled into his side further. "Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go buy a test? It's the only way we'll be able to tell."

"Yeah, I'll go get one. You're going to need to be able to pee though. We need to get you hydrated."

"This isn't going to be fun is it?"

"Sorry, but I don't think so."

A half hour later Rick and Kate were still in the bathroom trying to get water into her, "Here Kate small sips."

"No."

"Kate."

"No just forget it Rick nothing is staying down."

"Kate," Rick said as he let out a sigh. "What about that pink stuff in the cabinet? Have you tried that yet?"

"Rick, can I even take it if I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know," he said with an air of defeat.

"Can you help me get back in bed please? I'm exhausted. We'll try again later okay?"

"Umm yeah. Come on, up you go."

Rick had gotten Kate tucked in and was walking around the bed to get in beside her. "Rick, not now."

"Oh okay," he said with a sigh. "I'll be out on the couch."

"Sorry, that's not what I meant. Can you go out to the pharmacy now please while I sleep? I don't want to be alone, but I want to take the test as soon as possible."

"All right I'll be back a little bit. Get some sleep. I promise not to bust down the door this time and wake you." Kate responded with a small smile as she settled deeper into her pillow.

Rick went into the living room and grabbed his jacket and car keys. Looking at the keys in his hand, _I can't go buy a pregnancy test. If the press gets a hold of this they're going to have a field day._ He plopped down on the couch. _I could ask Alexis to get one right? What am I thinking? That would go over well. Hey Alexis I think I knocked up Kate can you go buy a pregnancy test for us? Yeah good one Rick, ask your teenage daughter. _He sat on the couch shaking his head at the thought. _Ok just keep it low key. Don't take the Ferrari, hop in a cab and go to a pharmacy somewhere outside of my usual hangouts. Ok, I can handle that._

Two hours later Rick returned with a bag full of test to a quiet apartment. He slowly crept into check on Kate. She was still asleep and didn't look like she had moved. He skillfully crept past Kate and into the bathroom where he placed the bag full of pregnancy test on the counter and then climbed into be next to her. He woke up a few hours later to find Kate standing next to the bed holding the bag full of pregnancy test.

"Really Castle?" she said dumping the bag on to the bed next to him.

"What? I couldn't choose, so I got one of each brand they had."

"Good thing I didn't send you out for tampons or pads. I would have ended up with a bathroom full."

"Now that I could've handled, you forget that I live with two women."

"Are you going to just lay there or are you going to help me take some of these test?"

"Kate I may be mistaken, but I'm pretty sure the girl has to take the test. I mean I could take one if you want, but I'm sure this is one test I will fail every time."

"Castle shut up and get out of bed. I've gotta pee."

"How? You haven't had anything stay down all day?" he got out of bed, picked up the tests, and they walked into the bathroom.

"I got about a cup of water to stay down while you were gone. That was after throwing up about five more times though. Where did you go to buy these? It took you long enough," she said dropping the tests on to the counter in the bathroom.

"Sorry I crossed state lines and went into Hoboken so that I wouldn't be recognized. I didn't want this showing up on page six just yet."

"Thanks Rick that was sweet of you."

"I also stopped and had a quick lunch so that I didn't stink up the place cooking something. I bought you some saltines and soup if you want to try some later."

"I could kiss you right now, but I won't."

"Kate how many of these test do you want to take?"

"I guess I'll take one of each since you decided to buy the store out. I still can't believe you bought so many," she said as she began opening one of the boxes. "Really ten boxes of double packs?"

"Well this one is a triple pack actually." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Rick just start reading the directions."

A few minutes later they sat together holding hands waiting for the timer on Rick's cell phone to go off. Neither one of them spoke, never before had silence been so loud. The silence was cut like a knife through hot butter with the beeping of the timer resonating off the walls in Kate's bedroom. Rick squeezed Kate's hand, "you ready?" Kate shook her head yes and stood up walking to the closed bathroom door. She placed her hand on the door handle tentatively. She knew what was behind that door waiting for her. Ten pregnancy tests lined up on the counter surrounding her sink. Feeling Rick's warm hand on the small of her back she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. There they were all ten of them staring back at her. She picked the first one up negative, moving to the second negative, the third negative. It didn't hit her until she read the last pregnancy test, this one was the easiest to read it used actual words, and there it was 'not pregnant'. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She slid down the bathroom wall and put her hands on her forehead. _All of that for nothing. Nothing, no baby._ She placed her hand on her lower abdomen. Somehow she felt empty, numb, ten test saying nothing was there.

"Kate I'm so sorry I shouldn't…" Kate cut him off.

"No Rick it's okay," she said tears filling her eyes, "its not like we were trying." She started to sob as Rick threw every negative test in the trash can. Somehow he felt like he had failed, he let her down, a piece of him was missing. He washed his hands and sat on the floor holding Kate, tears running down both of their cheeks.

An hour later they were still sitting on the bathroom floor, "Kate we should…"

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to make you something? You haven't thrown up for a while. I can make the soup I got, its chicken noodle."

"I'm not that hungry Rick."

"I'll make it anyway let's get you to the couch."

"Ok."

After Kate was settled on the couch Rick made his way to the kitchen and put a pot on the stove to make the soup. He emptied the contents of the can he opened into the pot and added an additional can of water. He watched the soup sloshing around in the pot as he stirred it absently. Without a thought he got two bowls out of Kate's kitchen cabinet and ladled out one small bowl of soup for Kate and filled his. He finally let himself look at Kate when he turned to head into the living room. _She looks so pale and broken_, he thought as he let out a sigh and walked over to her.

"I know you aren't hungry Kate, but can you at least try to eat some? You've been sick all day and need this to get your energy back so you can go kick some butt on Monday."Kate gave Rick a half hearted smile.

"Thanks," she replied as she took the bowl from him. He noticed she didn't make eye contact as he sighed and sat next to her. _What have I done?_

Kate placed her hand on Rick's knee, "It's alright. You said we would get through this no matter what the outcome. Remember?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it to hurt so much."

"Me either." Kate sat there for a minute then began eating her bowl of soup slowly.

"Are you going to eat anymore Kate?"

"No," she answered as she handed Rick her bowl, "thanks."

"Kate, Why don't you head to bed?"

"Rick it's only eight."

"I know, but you could use the rest. I'll be in shortly to join you. Do you need me to help you get changed?"

"I think I can manage myself." Kate made her way into the bedroom and got changed as Rick did the dishes.

Rick entered the room to find Kate curled into a ball snuggling in bed with the blankets pulled up all around her. Rick got changed and climbed into bed next to Kate. He lay staring at the ceiling in her dark room.

"What are you doing way over there? Move over and hold me? Please Rick?" Rick slid over behind Kate and wrapped himself around her warm body.

"Better?"

"Yes. Night Rick."

"Night Kate," he said dropping a kiss to the back of her head as he nuzzled his nose against her. They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ricks eyes flew open as he felt Kate struggling to get out of the grip he had around her waist. He quickly released her and helped pull the covers off. Kate swung her feet over the edge of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Rick turned to look at the clock on Kate's bedside table as he followed her into the bathroom it read 10:37, _well that didn't last long_. Rick sat down behind Kate rubbing her back. He could tell that Kate was exhausted but there was nothing he could do to help.

"You want to try some of that pink stuff now?" Kate moaned in response. "I'm not sure what that's suppose to mean sweetie." Kate pointed to the medicine cabinet as she lay with her face on the rim of the toilet seat. "Okay, I'll get it." He got up and filled the little cup that Kate had perched upside down on the top of the lid and handed it to Kate, "Here sweetie." Kate took the little dosing cup and started taking the medicine. She stopped abruptly throwing the cup on the ground splattering the floor and sink cabinet with the thick pink liquid so she could support herself while leaning over the toilet again. Rick shook his head as he rubbed circles into Kate's back. "I was hoping that would give you some relief." Kate and Rick spent the night going back and forth from the bed to the bathroom.

Rick sat with his back against the bathroom wall as Kate lay limp in his lap. He ran his hand over her hair, _Good she's been asleep for an hour_. Rick closed his eyes and was just falling asleep when he felt her stomach start to contract under his hand again. He picked her up and held her over the toilet. "This is it Kate I'm taking you to the hospital." When Kate only fluttered her eyes open in response he knew it was the right choice.

Earlier around 3:30am they had argued about it but ultimately she won insisting that she would be okay, 'If it's the stomach bug it should be over soon.' Now three hours late he realized he was right.

Rick gingerly laid Kate back on the floor so he could gather what he need to get Kate to the hospital. He returned to the bathroom and slipped Kate's jacket on her. Kate let out a moan as he moved her to a sitting position so he could scoop her up; one arm behind her shoulders and the other arm under both knees. "I've got you Kate. Here we go."

Rick walked into the hospital at 7:00am holding Kate in his arms. Doctors and nurses rushed past the two of them in a whirl wind of activity. No one seemed to notice they were there. _How can't they notice us._ Kate's legs draped over Ricks left arm and her head flopped back and arms sprawled out to the sides over his right arm. Rick made his way over to the sign in desk where a nurse was sitting reading a file.

"Can you help me please?"

Still looking at the file, "Sir you can grab a clipboard and fill out the paperwork as best you.."

"No! She needs help now!" The nurse finally looked up from her file.

"Oh! Come on right this way." The nurse directed him through a set of double doors and grabbed Kate's head as she started wrenching again. The nurse then tilted Kate's head to the side so she did not aspirate. "Dr. Shawn where is the nearest empty bed?"

"Curtain four. Here take this to curtain eight. I've got her," the doctor said to the nurse as he took Kate's head into his hands.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Shawn; can you tell me what has been going on with her?"

"Long story short, she's been vomiting since one a.m. yesterday."

"Ok, set her down here," he said to Rick. "Brown we are going to need an IV started STAT." he said to the nurse in the room getting supplies together.

"Has she been able to hold anything down during that time?"

"Only a small amount of water and some soup for a few hours last night."

"Any known medical conditions or medications she takes?"

"I don't know if she is on any medications other than Norgestrel and I tried to get some of that pink medicine into her that's suppose to help upset stomachs but it didn't stay down. I don't know if you need to know or not but she was shot in the chest in May."

"I'm going to have the nurse talk to you while I continue my exam of her."

"Hi, I'm Nurse Brown. Can you tell me her name I may be able to pull up her medical history if it's in our system."

"Her name is Detective Katherine Beckett."

"Ok, I will go see if I can pull up her information. I need you to have a seat in the waiting room now. We have an IV started and we're going to draw some blood shortly to do testing on."

"I can't stay with her?"

"I'm sorry you can't but I'll be out as soon as possible to inform you of any updates. Follow me please."

The nurse lead Rick to a nearby waiting room where he sat spinning wild theories of what could be plaguing Kate. For once CIA conspiracy theory didn't come up. He sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours. He could not sit still any longer. He got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Family of Detective Beckett?" a nurse called.

"Yes." Rick responded and practically ran up to the nurse.

"Sir I'm here to inform you that we are going to be admitting Detective Beckett and we are currently moving her to a room. Can you follow me please? I'm taking you up to the waiting room on the eight floor. After we get the Detective settled one of the nurses will take you back to her room."

Rick followed the nurse and thanked her once he got into the waiting room. He sat in the new waiting room for about two minutes before he got up and started moving around the room. This waiting room was nicer and smaller then the ER one. There was a T.V. in the corner with video games, a coffee table with board games stored underneath, and a small kitchenette along the back wall with a sink, microwave, and coffee maker. Rick walked over to the coffee maker and started to make himself a cup. _No you can't have a cup; remember she made you throw out the last one. Don't need to make her nauseous again_. He turned around and started pacing the room again. He then spotted a bookshelf and decided to give it a perusing. They had some good authors, but of course they were missing one, him. He kept scanning the shelves until his eyes landed on a book that nearly broke his heart, What to Expect When You're Expecting. He felt the tears spring to his eyes immediately. _Maybe one Rick, one day_. He thought pulling himself back together.

"Excuse me are you here for Detective Beckett?"  
>"Yes I am."<p>

"Can you follow me please?" Rick got up from crouching next to the bookshelf and followed the nurse. "So you know, we have her hooked up to an IV for severe dehydration and we are still waiting the test results of the blood test we are running. She is sleeping now but you can sit with her.

"Thank you."

"If you need anything press the nurses call button or come out to the desk over there," she said and walked away leaving Rick standing outside of the door to Kate's room.

Rick took a deep breath, _It's not going to be like last time. There are no police here guarding her door. She is only asleep. She is not going anywhere. She's alright_. He pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit room. He saw his Kate there laying in the bed so pale and fragile looking. _How can she look like this? She is so strong and fisty. She shouldn't be here again._ He slowly wondered over to Kate's hospital bed and sat in the chair beside her. He cautiously placed his hand over hers so he would not wake her. He needed to touch her to make sure she was still there; alive and breathing. He eventually lay his head on the bed next to her and fell asleep.

Rick was awaken by the movement next to him.

"Hey you are finally up," Kate said.

"Hey you are looking better. What time is it?"

"It's close to five."

"Wow. Sorry I slept so long. You could have woken me up."

"I haven't been up long. The nurse just woke me checking my vitals."

"So did she tell you if they have any information on why you are sick?"

"She said that the doctor would be in as soon as he could. Rick you should go get something to eat. I bet you haven't eaten anything all day."

"You're right I haven't but I'm not leaving your side."

Rick I'm ok, but right now you aren't looking so good and don't think I didn't hear your stomach growling."

"But Kate.."

"Don't 'but Kate' me Castle. Go I'll be fine. You need to take care of yourself."

"What happens if the doctor comes in while I'm gone?"

"I'll tell you everything you need to know when you get back, ok?" I promise I won't leave you out of the loop this time. I'm going to try to get some rest now. Go, I'll be fine. I gave the doctors your number as emergency contact if anything changes I told them to call you, ok?"

"Alright," he sighed in defeat and got up to leave. He then leaned in and kissed Kate on the forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Do you need anything?"

"Can you stop back at my place and grab me some pajamas?"

"Sure"

"You grabbed the apartment key right?"

"Yep, see you in a bit."

"Now get out of here," she said as she slapped him on the butt.

"I'm going. I'm going. No need for violence!" he smiled back at Kate as he left the room.

_Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be. I didn't even have to pull the low blow 'you need to check on Alexis' card._ Kate closed her eyes, _should get some more rest while I can.._, her thought was interrupted by a knock on the door, _or not._

"Detective Beckett, I'm Dr. Sherry Lynn Foyer. I'm here to tell you that we figured out what's wrong with you."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Foyer," Kate said as she shook the doctors hand. "So is the nausea and throwing up ever going to stop?"

"Well that's an easy question to answer. Yes, but I'm sorry to inform you that it may last for awhile. I am formly diagnosing you with Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Basically you will have the nauseous and vomiting for at least another two months unfortunately. We will give you medication to help the severity though. I will explain it to you in more detail once you are moved to your new room and I can give you a complete exam. Would you like me to call anyone for you?"

"No thanks I think I can handle it."

"It may be awhile before we move you. We're waiting for a bed to open up. If you haven't been moved in the next two hours I'll return and do the exam here. It was nice meeting you Detective."

"It was nice meeting you to Dr. Foyer." _I think. I need to call Rick_.

"Kate, What's wrong?" all he could here on the other end of the line was Kate crying. _I knew I shouldn't have left_. "I'm on my way Kate, I just need to circle the block since I just left the parking garage. I'll be up as soon as I can," with that the line died.

Rick sprinted off of the elevator as soon as the doors opened and made his way to Kate's room throwing open the door, "Kate what happened?" His eyes finally registered that she was sitting on the hospital bed leaning over an emesis basin that was in her hands; tears streaming down her face. He went over and climbed into bed next to her and started rubbing her back.

"I know this isn't what you called me for. The doctor came didn't he? We'll talk once you can."

A few minutes later after Kate was cleaned up the couple sat on Kate's bed together.

"Alright Kate what did the doctor say?"

"She said that they are going to be moving me as soon as a bed opens up and that she knows what's wrong with me. She said I am going to be throwing up for the next two months at least. She is going to give me medicine to help, but two months Rick? How am I suppose to do my job?"

"I don't know Kate, but we'll worry about that once you are settled into you're new room. Do you remember what they said you had? The name of it?"

"I'm pretty sure she said it is Hyperemesis Gravidarum."

"Are you sure Kate?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I'm positive Hyperemesis Gravidarum. Do you know what it is Rick? Is it bad?"

"I don't know what it is for sure Kate, but if you are saying it right, it's derived from Latin. Hyper being equivalent to excessive more or less and emesis means vomit. Are you sure about the last work Kate?"

"Yes. Gravidarum. What does it mean Rick?"

"And the doctor didn't tell you anything else?"

"No!" she was getting impatient and was a little frightened though she did not want to admit it.

"Ok, now don't quote me Kate, but Gravidarum is from the Latin word gravid which by the way has the word vida which means life."

"Rick your point!"

"Sorry, so gravita," rick inhaled deeply, "it means pregnant."

"What!" she said in a state of shock. "But the test we took at home were negative Rick."

"I know. Are you sure about the last word?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure."

"Do you know what floor they are moving you to?"

"No"

"All be right back Kate. I'm going to see where they are moving you to. That may help give us some answers." Rick left the room and walked over to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, but can you please tell me where they are going to be moving my girlfriend? Her name is Katherine Beckett she is currently in room 812 bed B."

"Oh sure I'm heading to her room now to place a fetal monitor on her. She will be moved shortly up to the labor and delivery floor," she said as she pushed open the door to Kate's room. "Hi Detective Beckett."

"Hello Karley. Rick are you alright?... It's a yes isn't it?"

"You're gonna be a Mom Kate."

"I'm gonna be a Mom Rick," Kate said with a thousand watt smile on her face that resembled the one Rick saw on her face as she knelt in front of him in the bank, "I'm gonna be a Mom!"


End file.
